La débil fragilidad de una gota en el cristal
by Hojaverde
Summary: Sólo Draco y mucha emoción. No podría decir nada más.


N/A: Este pequeño relato surge a raíz de ver una foto de Draco publicada en esta entrada de Helena Dax: http/ helenadax. livejournal. com / 102481 (sin espacios) Ha sido verla y sentir tantas cosas que no he podido parar. No sé qué me ha hecho Draco a lo largo de todos estos años, pero sea lo que sea es muy grande.

**La débil fragilidad de una gota en el cristal**

Llueve allá fuera.

Una gota resbala desde la parte alta de la ventana y se escurre por el cristal en un serpenteante camino hacia ninguna parte. La observa avanzar y equivar a miles de gotas vencidas hace tiempo, inmóviles. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo conseguirá mantenerse antes de que otra más grande la haga desaparecer o cualquier astilla de madera la aniquile. Porque conoce la historia. Por mucho que uno huya y se escurra, ellos siempre consiguen atraparte.

El cielo hace días que ha dejado de ser gris. Ahora es de un color tóxico y antinatural que recuerda a las volátiles siluetas de los dementores. La antigua explosión de color de los jardines agoniza bajo las cenizas de terreno quemado y los charcos de sangre. Salir ya no es bueno cuando no queda aire, sólo el macabro olor de la muerte.

Dentro no es mejor. Aún se respira, pero el silencio es un privilegio que ha quedado lejos de aquellos muros. Las desquiciadas risas de los torturadores se unen a los alaridos desgarrados de las víctimas; e incluso cuando ellas callan, sus ecos no lo hacen. Las raras veces que logra dormirse son la banda sonora de sus sueños. Sobre todo los de aquellos a los que su propia varita ha tenido que torturar. A veces se pregunta si no era él mismo el que gritaba y no ellos. Hace meses que ya no distingue esas cosas.

La gota da un giro a la izquierda, absorbe a dos más pequeñas y sigue su descenso, más viva y poderosa.

La soledad se vuelve imposible cuando en el vacío de una habitación se percibe el escalofriante deslizarse de la piel fría sobre el suelo. No necesita verla, siente sus ojos amarillos en su nuca, su lengua bífida ondulando a través de su boca... Y prefiere no mirar. Sabe que si permanece ajeno, controlando el miedo que atenaza cada parte de su cuerpo, ella se marchará. Nota su roce en los zapatos, cómo se enreda entre sus tobillos y se obliga a seguir mirando el cristal. No cederá, pronto ha aprendido que ceder en ese juego es morir.

Nagini se va.

Y la gota se detiene un instante. Sola, indecisa y temblorosa. Justo como él se siente.

Ya no se pregunta por qué. Antes lo hacía a menudo, peleándose con la vida, mordiendo a la fortuna por estar donde no le correspondía, por haber perdido tanto sin haber apostado apenas nada. Ahora sabe que simplemente es así. Que todos caen, que pocos se levantan. Que, a veces, el precio de vivir es mucho más caro que el de morir.

La gota emprende su camino y sus ojos se empañan por puro mimetismo.

Es bueno saber que aún podría llorar. Ha perdido la facultad de sonreír y la risa es algo que, si sale vivo de ésta, cree que nunca va a poder recuperar. No le importa. Es difícil imaginar que vaya a haber algo más, pero si lo hay sobrevivirá. Sólo por joder a aquellos que se empeñaron en hundirle, que lastimaron a los suyos, que le engañaron con marcas y poder que sólo escondían demencia y servilismo. Que le arrebataron parte de su alma.

No la vendía demasiado cara.

Aprieta los puños y siente el veneno del odio en la garganta, mezclado con el amargo regusto de la impotencia. Sus labios se sellan herméticos, siempre temeroros de que tanta locura acabe por soltar su lengua. Las antorchas de la casa se iluminan ante el inminente ocaso y su rostro se refleja en la ventana. Y no hay nada allí, absolutamente nada. Excepto en sus ojos, la única parte de sí mismo que aún no ha muerto. La única que no ha cubierto la máscara y habla de mundos enteros. Casi duele verlos y por eso deja caer sus párpados.

La gota se divide en dos, sus mitades son débiles y se precipitan hacia la madera.

Aunque no quiera verlos, los guardará. Allí dentro, en el único color que le queda, hasta que todo acabe. Y serán su arma en el futuro, si es que éste existe. Si la vida le da una oportunidad. Sólo una, no es pedir mucho.

Se jura que sabrá aprovecharla justo cuando las dos partes de su gota mueren al final del cristal. La madera las absorbe y las hace desaparecer, implacable como la oscuridad. Pero la vida resulta ser generosa esta vez y las deja renacer escurriéndose de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas hundidas.

Y Draco piensa, ¿por qué no lo iba a ser otra vez?

FIN


End file.
